


Без остатка

by Vinmar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроха-ПВП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без остатка

С Питером, когда тот возвращается и Дерек вынужден его принять, они понимают друг друга с полуслова.

Тот скользит взглядом, обшаривает с головы до ног, потом возвращается на губы, на брови, на шею, на задницу — глаза холодные и маслянистые одновременно, и Айзек читает в них все, что рано или поздно должно случиться.

И однажды это, конечно, случается.

В общем, он не против.

Он сразу понимал, что будет жарко, изощренно, медленно, со вкусом, с болью, утонченно, садистки, мазохистки. Хорошо.

Он не прогадал, не ошибся.

В Питере есть что-то от Галантного века, от эпохи маркиза де Сада, такая вкрадчивая аура, напоминание о бархате и стали. Когда имена у вещей и явлений были не такими прямолинейными, и от этого сами вещи менялись. Айзек не может назвать то, что они делают наедине, теми словами, которыми пользуются подростки в школе, или герои порно, или даже вполне опытные любовники на непервом свидании.

Он познает что-то тягучее, как мед, болезненное, выматывающее, сладкое. Этому нет имени. Питер никогда не торопится, никогда не теряет контроль, даже когда хрипит, рычит и вкрикивает, совершая ритмичные, очень ритмичные, выверенные движения. Не теряет контроль, даже когда делает больно.

Айзек тоже не торопится и уж точно никогда не кричит, даже если испытывает что-то невероятное, туманящее голову совершенно. Он мотает головой, закусывает губы, слизывает собственный пот и слезы, зажимает в пальцах простыни, протяжно стонет, но — не кричит.  
Питеру он не хочет отдать себя без остатка. Даже по уши в его змеином очаровании, даже терзаемый им, он хочет сохранять дистанцию.

Как в ту эпоху, в какую, как говорит Питер, Айзек мог бы быть виконтом. Или юным невинным послушником, которого совратил святой отец. Ну, или пажом, которому бы облизывали пальцы ног короли. Питер мастер на такие речи, и Айзек слушает, ему смешно — но он все равно заворожен и польщен.

Питер ненасытный, и изматывающий, и совсем в нем нет ревности, и много ядовитых, вползающих в тело и разум чар, и много холодного огня. И он имеет право делать с Айзеком все, что ему пожелается — теперь-то уж точно. Айзек ничему не сопротивляется, все принимает, учится получать удовольствие, учится испытывать жажду, учится невозможности обходиться без всего этого. Он дрожит, когда видит Питера, хотя и поднимает издевательски бровь, — он сразу мыслями уже там, в спальне.

И все же ему не хочется отдавать себя Питеру без остатка.

Питер слишком утонченный, и черный, и слишком очаровывающий, слишком знающий, как и что надо делать, слишком искусный, слишком виртуоз, слишком кукольник. Он превращает в раба, в марионетку, в Венеру в мехах. Иногда, когда Питер тянет его за кудри назад, и Айзек содрогается от его движений, то едва может вспомнить, что он — тоже мужчина, только член, текущий на простыню так, что набирается целая бесстыдная лужа, напоминает об этом.  
Питер никогда не дрочит ему во время секса, он хочет, чтобы Айзек кончал так.  
И тот кончает.

Питер не ревнив, и он все понимает, все знает, все читает по малейшим взмахам ресниц — он мог бы заговаривать не только змей, не только оборотней, но, кажется, даже бабочек, и он не удивлен, когда однажды Айзек как-то вдруг рвано спрашивает-заикается: "А Дерек..."

Собственно, он не помнит, о чем был вопрос.

Что "А Дерек", он не помнит вообще.

И он не понимает, почему Питер усмехается.

Он начинает понимать это позже, когда Дерек однажды снимает рубашку, и Айзек видит его трискелион, и мускулы, и кожу, и плечи, и руки — и это ведь все тот же Дерек, и раньше так бывало.

Но нет, так — не бывало.

Айзек не думает, что у него нет шансов или еще какую-нибудь такую же ерунду. Он с упоением впитывает свое желание, оно нового вида, еще неизведанного — оно черное, и дикое, и какое-то опустошающее, ожесточенное, оглушающее.

Он знает, что когда Дерек будет его трахать — да, теперь Айзек вполне может употребить это словечко — здесь нет Галантного века, и золота, и яда в перстнях, и кубков со старым вином, и призрака черной сутаны, и садов, уходящих вдаль — так вот, когда Дерек будет его трахать, в глазах будет черно, и руки и ноги занемеют, и тело станет невесомым, и невозможно будет не кричать — как не дышать.

Он видит это так, как будто это уже случилось, случалось много раз, как будто он уже отдавал себя кому-то полностью, без остатка. Забыв о всяких глупостях типа контроля, дистанции, ассоциаций, пламени свечей, напудренных локонов, Жюстины... Обо всем этом ядовитом сладком мороке, золотом тумане, томных вскриках, полуповоротах, полувздохах.

Под Дереком он будет орать так, что старое дерево в доме посыплется, как под пулеметным огнем.

Питер становится жесток, но Айзеку уже нет до этого дела.

Он видит совсем другое, и все одно и то же, и просто ждет, когда же это случится. Рано или поздно это просто должно случиться.

И однажды это, конечно, случается.

 


End file.
